criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vorugal (character)
For episode 71 (chapter 6, episode 2), see Vorugal (episode). | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Vorugal | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | C6App = true | Name = VorugalSpelling of "Vorugal" confirmed by Matthew Mercer on Twitter. | AKA = The Frigid Doom | CreatureType = Dragon | Race = White Dragon | Class = | Age = Ancient (800+ years) | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Draconic | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Shot through the heart by Vex'ahlia; throat ripped out by Raishan | DeathEp = | Place = Unknown origin Othanzia (former territory) Draconia, Wildemount (claimed territory) | Family = Skysunder (child, destroyed by Vox Machina) | Connections = Chroma Conclave (member) Thordak (leader) Umbrasyl (ally) Raishan (betrayer) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Vorugal, the Frigid Doom, was an ancient white dragon and a member of the Chroma Conclave. As an NPC, Vorugal was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Vorugal was an ancient white dragon. He was covered in white dragon scales and hide, with piercing blue eyes and gnarled teeth. It was not uncommon for icicles to hang from under his chin. Personality Vorugal was mentioned by Lady Allura to be the most bestial member of the Chroma Conclave. Although white dragons are just as intelligent as their other chromatic counterparts, Vorugal chose to be a hunter and collector of treasures like others of his kind, rather than a deceiver and schemer. Vorugal was fascinated with the hunt and the thrill of stalking worthy prey. He was however overly jealous of the power of others and would challenge any creature that undermined or questioned his superiority. His goal was to find a creature more powerful than him, a hunt that provided a real challenge, which ironically proved to be his undoing. Biography Background According to Lady Allura, Vorugal had been known to wander the wastes north in Othanzia, but had not been seen as far as Emon or Tal'Dorei. Some of Vorugal's offspring wandered farther. In fact, Lady Allura believed that a dragon called Skysunder, who had been sealed in the Frostweald and was destroyed by Vox Machina, was one of Vorugal's children. The Chroma Conclave attacked Emon and other cities across Exandria, Vorugal was part of the initial attack on Emon. Vorugal battled Vox Machina at Greyskull Keep as they attempted to evacuate civilians. He eventually moved on to new targets on the command of the Chroma Conclave's leader, Thordak. , but not before freezing solid a number of civilians Occupation After the Chroma Conclave's initial attack on Emon, Vorugal occupied the ruins of Draconia in Wildemount. His territory encroached upon that of Gelidon, a female ancient white dragon, and they began to engage in a courtship. Vorugal made an appearance flying over Whitestone with an army of wyverns, causing the city to go into lockdown until he passed over. After a successful partnership with the local Ravenites and a surprise dwarven ally in Larkin, Vox Machina sought to tempt the white dragon with a hunt of a lifetime, and spring a trap while he was busy. Scanlan's successful use of a Gate Scroll ''in their possession summoned Yenk the goristro as bait, a subsequent ''Dominate Monster put it under the bard's control and a fight commenced between Vox Machina and the ancient white dragon. preparing to shoot Vorugal|artist=Thomas Brin|source=https://twitter.com/BrinMataujall/status/788442658473672709}}]] A successful Divine Intervention ''from Pike saw the radiant fist of Sarenrae punch Vorugal out of the sky; Larken revealed to the dragon her true form as his one-time ally Raishan in an aerial battle and Grog managed to dispatch the now frenzied Yenk, but in the end it was Vex'ahlia who got the killing blow on Vorugal - taking two well-placed shots, one in the stomach and one in the heart, as he tried to flee while airborne. Raishan, however, finished him off by tearing his throat out after claiming that risking her cover was "worth it". '''Relationships' 'Gelidon' Before Vorugal was slain by Vox Machina, the two dragons had been beginning a courtship. Character Information Abilities * Cold Breath (DC 22 ) Quotations Trivia in the Talks Machina Episode for Episode 75 of campaign 2 Matt confirmed that before he was slain Vorugal was courting the ancient white dragon Gelidon, The Nightmare in Ivory, with the intent to mate with her. That was stopped with Vourugal's death for which Gelidon has sworn revenge. References Art: Category:Chroma Conclave Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Chromatic Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons